


Let It Snow

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Series: Внеконкурс [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015<br/>Автор - Кселен</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - Кселен

На улице холодно. Руки начинают мёрзнуть в первую же минуту, но Чарльз не уходит в дом — он смотрит вверх, в тёмное осеннее небо. Ноябрь растянулся длинным поясом, серой переливчатой лентой, и, кажется, ему не будет конца. Ноябрь сырой, промозглый. Чарльз оставил перчатки под зеркалом в холле и теперь горько жалеет об этом.

Уже зажигаются первые звёзды. Это место достаточно далеко от города, и потому на небе можно увидеть больше обычного. Чарльз учил астрономию — когда-то. И до сих пор может назвать каждое созвездие этого сектора, если попросят. Но никто не просит. И Чарльз просто смотрит.

Он слегка трясёт головой — непривычно без длинных волос, но теперь он наконец стал похож на профессора Ксавье, а не на бродягу из самых дурных кварталов Нью-Джерси.

Чарльз устал. Он искренне радуется, когда у одного из детей наконец получается совладать со своими способностями, и особняк оглашает восторженный крик. Чарльз любит шум и гам, гомон голосов — именно эти звуки делают величественное до зубовного скрежета здание домом. Но иногда Чарльзу нужно отдохнуть.

Именно за этим он сюда и приходит.

В этом крыле особняка никто никогда не бывает, и потому Чарльз может в полном одиночестве посидеть на ступеньках перед входом, смотря в никуда. Тишина. Блаженная тишина. Чарльз ставит самый мощный блок, на который способен, и теперь его никто не…

На плечо ложится тёплая рука.

Чарльз ощутимо вздрагивает и успевает коснуться виска, атакуя. Рядом, обездвиженный, падает Эрик.

Выглядит он почти обиженным.

Чарльз смущенно улыбается, извиняясь, и снимает воздействие, помогая Эрику встать. Присутствие Эрика Чарльза не тяготит. Они устраиваются рядом на широкой ступени. Молча. Эрик явно собирался сказать что-то — Чарльз чувствует повисшую в воздухе невысказанную мысль, но сейчас никто, кажется, не хочет рушить редкую в их доме тишину.

Эрик молча пихает Чарльзу перчатки, и тот улыбается, прикрыв глаза, а потом, вздохнув, опускает голову на подставленное ему плечо. Так открыто. Так близко. Ни к кому другому он бы так не прильнул, никого другого не подпустил бы так близко. Но Эрика всё-таки можно.

— Заболеешь, — припечатывает Эрик. Никакого сочувствия в голосе — холодная констатация факта. Чарльз улыбается — это такое странное проявление заботы.

— Уроки отменят. Дети будут рады.

И они снова молчат. Чарльз чувствует — Эрик всё ещё ощущает себя немного не в своей тарелке. Ему нужно прийти к мысли, что он не чужой. Осознать, что здесь он нужен. И детям, и самому Чарльзу.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — говорит Чарльз тихо, и Эрик кивает в ответ:

— Я знаю.

Они говорят мало. В последнее время они вообще предпочитают молчать. Это не менее уютно.

Эрик осторожно отстраняет голову Чарльза от себя — только лишь затем, чтобы опустить ледяные пальцы ему на виски. Лёгкий массаж всегда успокаивает, а Эрик в этот раз нежен настолько, насколько способен, и уже через несколько секунд Чарльз облегчённо вздыхает, закрывая глаза.

— Спасибо.

Эрик только дергает уголком рта. Чарльз чувствует, что его дыхание немного сбито. Но массаж не прекращается, только пальцы Эрика — уже горячее.

Но лица вдруг невесомо касается что-то холодное, и Чарльз, вздрогнув, широко распахивает глаза. Дождь, думается ему, но он поднимает голову вверх — и зачарованно улыбается.

— Смотри, — шепчет он. И Эрик смотрит. И его рука на плече Чарльза — совсем не лишняя.

Первый снег. Белые крохи падают на землю и почти сразу тают, но тут же прилетают новые и новые, и снег уже валит крупными хлопьями — совсем скоро вокруг поместья всё будет усыпано белоснежной пылью.

На снегопад они смотрят ещё долго. Снег завораживает не меньше, чем звёзды, и в небе, кажется, становится на сотню созвездий больше. Чарльз щурится, потому что снежинки попадают в глаза, а волосы Эрика уже седые от снега.

Снег холодный. Первое прикосновение губ — горячее. Совершенно правильное, естественное. В конце концов, они шли к этому так давно. Почему бы и нет? Почему бы не коснуться друг друга лишний раз, почему бы не столкнуться языками, почему бы не продлевать поцелуй — каждый раз? Нежно и долго, так, как непривычно для них обоих. Но так нужно.

Всё ещё идёт снег.

За колонной стоит малышка Ороро и улыбается.


End file.
